A Twist Of Fate
by WiseDraco
Summary: By a twist of Fate Sergeant Alexander Harris is thrown from the bowels of WWII into a world shaped by Magic and the knowledge of someone's name. Will he survive?


War. He hated it. Sergeant Alexander Harris had grown up in the small town of Sunnydale CA and yeah sure he knew bad things were out there in the dark. But this? This was all meaningless killing. He had lost so many friends already and he didn't know why. Well technically he knew why but what had they done to deserve death? Most of them weren't even on the frontline they were just people, caught up in this twisted idea of justice. Just innocent young men with wives and children on the way.

"GODDAMMIT!" Alex screamed punching the wooden wall of his small room on base. He had lost so many people, so many i _good /i _people. It just wasn't fair. What was he going to tell his best friend's wife? God what would he say? What the hell would he say to Charlotte? Staff Sergeant Charlie Gunn and him had grown up in the same neighborhood; they were like brothers…like damn brothers. And he found Gunn, lying on the slick jungle ground, drowning in his own blood.

"Mother fucking hell!" he cursed as tears for his fallen friend seeped down his dirt-ridden face. "Why?! WHY DAMMIT?!?!?" he cursed the heavens "Gunn had a life! A family! ME! He was my friend!" he started to sob. So much life wasted for such a stupid reason. Alex and Gunn both had been drafted into Vietnam.

They were both eighteen and fresh out of High school. Gunn had just proposed to Charlotte and they were supposed to get married in the fall right before Gunn and Alex both went to college. Alex didn't have a gal of his own but that was all right, unlike most of the population, he did not feel the need to be hitched to a woman and have her poppin' out babies by age nineteen. He had lots of time. Or so he thought.

He remembered coming home and seeing the letter open on the table, he read it and saw his future fizzle out. All his dreams, thoughts of being a teacher, gone. Just like that. He immediately ran out the door and to Gunn's house, there he saw Gunn's mother crying as she held a paper in her hand not unlike the one Alex had received minuets ago.

From that moment on Gunn and he had become closer then ever, even to a point that Alex began to wonder if he didn't love Gunn in more ways then one. He remembered one night when they had both got incredibly drunk that Gunn said that had Alex been a woman he would have most certainly courted him, and leaned in to what it looked like as to kiss Alex. Alex of course had no idea how to handle it but leaned in as well, only to have Gunn promptly fall face first into the ground. Gunn, being as drnk as he was, did not remember a thing and Alex decided it was best to not broach the subject at all. After all it had meant nothing. Not even a week after receiving letters they were both shipped of to basic and nine weeks after that they were flow across oceans to defend their country.

And this was what it came down to, Alex alone wishing he had had the courage to tell Gunn that he truly did love him on all accounts. But sadly he never got the chance, yes they were stationed at the same place but they both had different jobs. And after twelve-hour days of nothing but hard work one came to a point where all you wanted to do was sleep so they did. Nine weeks of nothing but back-breaking training and then they were off to the frontline.Watching people die around them and then having to drag the bodies of men they had come to know and call family into a safer place so they could at least be sent home for a proper burial. It was horrible. And for three weeks both Alex and Gunn did not speak or see each other.

Which, on some level, is what Alex found almost amusing in its ridiculousness, when he finally did see him, Gunn was dying. The only thing that Gunn had said to him was "I love…" and then he just died. Right there in Alex's arms, the only person he ever really loved, dead. And along with Gunn it seemed, the very last shreds of hope Alex had left died too..

Alex moved through the humidity with quite intensity, he was given direct orders, infiltrate the village, get the women and children out and burn it to the ground. Alex was a good solider and he did what he was told. And then he heard planes flying over and he did what he was taught to do if there was an ambush. He ran. Like hell. As fast and as far as his legs could carry him.

He sprinted past trees and bushes, and finally after what felt like forever he stopped at a large tree and held his M-4 against his body like a safety net. Alex raised his gun to his eye and scanned the area, nothing within direct sight of any real danger. He backed up to a tree, swung around it, and there sat a man, with no helmet, and no gun.Odd. The man wasn't much smaller then Alex slighter in body shape but not by a whole lot. Alex got a little closer to the man and noticed a large gaping hole on the side of the man's neck.

"Holy hell…Are you okay?" Alex asked. The man coughed and looked up his blue eyes flashing,

"Leave boy." The man commanded

"Boy? I'm not a boy." Alex narrowed his eyes

"Leave I said." The man said shifting and coughing "…boy." Alex held back the urge to stamp his foot, which would not do very well in convincing the blue-eyed man that he was not in fact a boy. The man made a gurgling sound and coughed up more blood. A noise came from the left of Alex a rustling of bush and then a man clad in blood leather jumped out and wielded a sword to the coughing mans throat. Alex did what he was trained to do. He reacted.

The man poised a threat so Alex raised his gun and shot the red clad man in the chest. Bits of blood and bone exploded onto Alex's face, and he shuddered. The man in red looked shocked and fell to the ground, somehow he was still alive though, he clawed at his chest, or what was left it, and hissed at Alex

"Fool, you will die for this…perhaps not by…my hand but by someone's…saving this thing…silly human…he will kill you himself…your food…nothing…nothing more…" the red man coughed out and died. Alex looked across the dead body to the other man; the blonde looked at him incredulously,

"Are you going to kill me then Boy?" Alex shifted to glaring at the man,

"I'm not a boy dammit and I just saved your ass." He pointed at the dead body "Cause he wasn't after me."

The blue eyed man quirked an eyebrow "You saved me did you?" the man coughed again and Alex moved closer to him. He kneeled down to the mans level and the man tensed and tried to move back but found his back pressed to a tree. "Back away Boy." He warned, Alex snorted

"I'm not going to hurt you and don't call me boy. I have a name." Alex set down his gun in the muck and raised his hands to show he was weaponless and meant no harm. "It's Alex by the way. My name." The man looked at him, "This is the part where you tell me your name…" the man quirked his eyebrow again "or not." Alex sighed and jumped at the sound of voices closing in on them. When had they gotten so close? "Shit." Alex cursed and picked his gun up swinging it onto his shoulder, he looked at the man and cursed again. Alex began to move toward the man,

"Stop." The blonde clipped out.

"Shut-up!" Alex hissed, "I don't have time for this, and neither do you. Just be quite and don't move to much." Alex leaned down, scooped up the blonde into his arms, and walked deeper into the jungle.

**TBC... **


End file.
